The present invention relates generally to the field of conversation, and more particularly to assessing the structural quality of conversations.
Customer satisfaction is an important metric to companies as happy customers drive profits. A popular mechanism for assisting customers and keeping customers happy is the customer service center, also known as a customer contact center. A customer service center assists the customer by providing a company contact (human) or an automated system (or bot, i.e., an application that performs an automated task) for ordering products, providing information, resolving concerns, and the like. Conversations between customers and the company representative (human or bot) are monitored for quality control as a means of improving communication and maintaining high customer satisfaction.